the_imperial_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cymberley/So Much More
"ENJOY today, Yesterday is GONE, Tomorrow may NEVER come." How many more times will we blame others? Blame. Blame all you can, because then you're missing the life. Take blames, take risks. We have only one life. There are games, many games. AnimalJam, Transformice and more. But just think, for once. We've got Black Long, now what? Is it going to give us a degree? No. This is a game. Make it a game. People take this seriously, they hurt themselves for pixels. A person left you, you learnt. You learn to not trust. Trust, give second chances, everyone deserves because once you don't, you'll regret for your whole life. What you could have with just one move, one decision, one moment, one breath. Play games, in limits. We have our life, one to live. We're wasting it. The moment you're trading/roleplaying, you can study. In future, you'll be begging and at the same time you can be a billionaire. Get hurt, but don't betray. If you fall, you've had an experience. If you don't, congratulations, get ready to fall. One move here and there, your life is messed up. Life is NOT all about money. You can never be happy while working in the office. However, you can be happy even if you're a begger. You'll get to know life. Hardwork. What people attain to achieve. What you can, what you cannot. Cannot is not included ever in dictionaries. What is love? Ask your elders. If you think, love means to be there for someone when they need it and you have no problems. I'm sorry but no. Love is to hold hands when you've got mountains of arguments/problems and misunderstandings BUT you still deny to leave their hands. When you get scammed, you're hurt, sometimes you cry. Cry all you want, nobody's judging. They'll judge which will hurt you. Get hurt because you have one life to feel it. Don't let your feelings bother you, let it out. Hold it in, you'll feel the suffocation. At least, you've felt something even if it's for the first time. Someone hates you, they tell you to die. You know what? Don't kill yourself, kill them. They hate you because they hate themselves. They want to be YOU but they know they can NEVER be you. You don't have to try, you want to try, you will. You have your life, 100 years. Think all you want, do what you want because it's yours. But don't let someone control it. Be nice to people who hate you, "Kill them with kindness.'' You've got no time to hate people, love them. Be who you are. You don't need to copy anyone, there is only one you. ONE face, ONE personality, ONE lame joke, ONE muse, ONE artist and ONE life. Someone's bullying you or physically abusing you, pick that vase near you and smash it on their face. They'll torture you, torture them back. They're doing it to you, what they deserve. Even if it's your parents. Parents are NOT those who give birth to you. They are the ones who care, who express, who say, who show and who die for YOU. Don't waste your life because we have only one. One life to live, express, feel, get hurt, fall, cry, wipe the tears, move on, kick them in face, get up, run again and finally it's the END. But once you're gone, you'll regret not doing this, not doing that. Do what you want to, do what they want themseleves to do. Fly, make, cry, walk, run, hug, kiss and fall in love. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to be loved and love in return. God loved the bird, he invented trees. Man loved the bird, he built cages. You're beautiful, inside out. Too beautiful for them. Live like it's your last day. They pity you, take it, accept it and puke on their faces as a thank-you gift. You're beautiful, inside out. Too beautiful for them. Live like it's your last day. They pity you, take it, accept it and puke on their faces as a thank-you gift. There's no age, it's a number. Damn, you can fall in love a hundred times. You won't regret, you'll fall again. We're too young, we're too old. But you know what? The wrinkles under your eyes, they're an art. An imperfect art nobody can make. You'll sit under the tree and listen to songs, but for once, sit under the tree and listen to the birds. They chirp, they let their feelings out. Same for you, don't let it in. Just let it go. Your life, Your Choices, Your Mistakes, Your Lessons, Not Their Business. "Grades don't measure intelligence, age doesn't define maturity." Category:Blog posts